Origins Supplements I
by Martin70
Summary: The Supplements for this series are going to be a series of short stories. If the mood strikes me they may become longer or even a new story beyond the Supplements guideline I have in mind.
1. Prelude: P3X595

**Origins: Supplements I**

**By Martin70**

**NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. **

**  
---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

**  
**This story,** "****Origins: Supplements I****"** by**Martin70**is a figment of this author's imagination. All Characters portrayed in this story, are fictional and do not reflect actual people, either living or deceased.

No Studio, Company, or Cooperation is responsible for the content of this story. Any Characters used from any program or book are the sole property of their parent entities and are used here as a tribute to the original writers without their expressed permission, but with the understanding that no money will be made from this story and that no copyright infringement is intended.**Origins: Supplements I****", IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRIBITION OF THIS STORY.**

THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY: "

**Author's Note: **The Supplements for this series are going to be a series of short stories. If the mood strikes me they may become longer or even a new story beyond the Supplements guideline I have in mind. I'd like to thank everyone for their kind support and I hope you enjoy this next installment of the series.

Martin70

* * *

**Prelude: P3X-595**

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate and walked down the ramp at the SGC's Gateroom. Duncan and Sam wouldn't look at each other and O'Neill, Daniel and Methos were not looking at them as General Hammond steeped into the room and greeted the group.

"Welcome back SG-1. Debriefing is in one hour." The General said as they joined him at the bottom of the ramp.

Jack O'Neill and Methos exchanged glances and then O'Neill spoke up, "Sir, can we skip this one? It was a bit... embarrassing for Carter and MacLeod..."

MacLeod and Carter each turned red and shied away from each other as Jack was speaking. Hammond noticed this and said, "Do I really want to know what happened?"

Methos grinned, "I could tell you General, but you'd get embarrassed too, I think. Let's just say, 'Don't drink the water', has new meaning for the two of them..."

Duncan scowled and Methos and made as if he was going draw his sword. "Stand down MacLeod!" Hammond yelled. "Alright, listen up, I'll except a written report from Methos on this mission and you can all take a vacation at the villa for a week. Dismissed."

As SG-1 filed out of the room Daniel made a strange braying sound. Duncan turned and chased Daniel out of the Gateroom, Daniel laughing all the way...

Methos and O'Neill lounged on the beach in front of the villa as Daniel, Sha're and Rya'c played in the waves. It had taken Daniel several weeks to convince Sha're to put on a bathing suit. He'd tried to get her to wear a bikini, but she'd refused. Finally he'd gotten her to wear a one piece that wasn't too flashy, thanks to Samantha for the most part. Drey'auc had simply said no and that had been the end of that as far as she was concerned. Teal'c wisely kept his mouth shut and just smiled as his son played with Daniel and Sha're.

Skaara joined the group on the beach and laugh at Daniel and Sha're's antics.

"You should join them Skaara. They would love to have you down there." Methos told the boy as he watched.

Skaara's face barely hid his fear as he politely responded, "No, I still don't feel safe, not since I saw that fish attack another fish."

"That was a shark, not just a fish Skaara. I'm with you there too, I hate the ocean." Jack said as he watched too.

Skaara smiled, "Then I hate it too... but I like watching it."

O'Neill and Methos laughed at this. Jack looked at Skaara, "You're still homesick. It'll pass, and then you be able to go home and miss this place."

"Where are Samantha and Duncan?" asked Skaara, looking around. "Are they not coming?"

"Sam and Duncan are back at the SGC. Well, Sam is, I think Duncan went to Seacouver to visit his friend Richie Ryan." Methos responded.

"Why are they not here? I was promised a dueling match with Duncan." asked Skaara.

"Sam and Duncan are still embarrassed about what happened on P3X-595." Methos replied. "I doubt we'll see either of them together until they have to be."

O'Neill smirked and decided not to add a comment of his own. The worst part about it was that the two of them were on the verge of dating when they went to P3X-595. Now that might not ever happen.

Skaara sighed and then decided to head back to the villa. He was still fascinated with everything he could find there, electricity being one thing in particular. He was amazed by what could be done with it...

* * *

**Next: Chapter One: Emancipation **


	2. Chapter One: Emancipation

**Author's Note:** The SG teams have been restructured. SG-1 now consists of: Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Duncan MacLeod and Methos. In canon, no one has said that the teams should be made up of just four members. I think the reasoning at the time could at best be attributed to the limited number of personnel who knew about the program. This idea holds water because there were times when SG-1 would need another SG unit to accompany them for guard duty or as part of a rescue team. If they'd been smart about it, each team would have been made up of at least a squad or platoon of personnel. Also RL issues may have been a factor. It's easier to shoot(film) four individuals than to do five or more, and cheaper too. Anyhow, I'm starting to ramble a bit, chalk it up to AU madness if you like. lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Emancipation**

**Shavadai Homeworld**

Methos and Duncan scouted ahead of the rest of SG-1. As they did so, they heard the sound of dogs barking and the cries of a young man coming from over a hill ahead of them. They ran to the top of the hill to see what was happening and saw the boy fall and the dogs begin to attack him.

"Carter, tell O'Neill and the others to get up here double time. We've got a local in trouble." Methos sent via his implant. As he did this he raised his M4 machine gun and shot into the air while shouting and running at the boy and dogs.

The dogs scattered and the boy looked up in astonishment as two strangers came running down to him. He stood and thanked the strangers while still looking at them suspiciously. "Thank you, kind strangers. I am Abu. If you had not come along, I would now be in a dog's belly."

"Greetings Abu, I am Adam and this is Duncan. We're explorers and we would like to learn more about you and your people. We bring things we can trade." Methos said seeing the boy's frown about learning about his people. On his implant's communications he sent the following, "Sam, I think you should cover your face before you get here, the boy's dress is similar to that of the Mongols."

"Okay Adam, I'm doing it now. We're almost to you, and my scanner is reading several men on horses coming your way." Sam replied through her implant.

Daniel, Jack and Sam came over the rise of the hill just as the horsemen were surrounding the Highlander, Methos and Abu.

Jack asked Sam, "How does Adam want to play this one, these guys look mean, if a bit primitive."0

Sam relayed the question and then repeated Methos' reply. "Let him do the talking. These people are descendants of the Mongols or a similar tribe. I have to hang back here, you two are to guard me like I was your property!" She said the last part in an offended manner.

Jack smirked and turned to Daniel, "Lock and load Danny. If you have to, use your implant's combat training and cover our butts back to the gate."

Daniel sighed, but did as he was asked. He pulled his M4 around from resting on his shoulder and cocked it, thumbed the safety off and pointed the weapon in the general direction of the horsemen.

Jack and Sam did the same and waited to see what would happen next.

Down at the bottom of the hill one horseman stopped his horse in front of Methos and gazed into his eyes intently. Abu had shouted that he and Duncan were not raiders and then fell silent. Now the elderly man spoke. "So, you are strangers here, how far have you come?"

Methos gazed at the man and said, "We've come a great distance and traveled for several moons to get here. We are explorers and traders from our camp."

The old man nodded sagely, "It is written that a long journey may sometimes lead to a great reward. That you have journeyed so far for so long, it is a sign that you are strong."

Methos bowed as he remembered the Mongols did and then called out, "Jack, Daniel, Sam, come down here and bring the packs."

Daniel and Jack gathered the packs of Methos and Duncan and headed down the hill in an unhurried pace. Sam followed them at a respectable distance, keeping her head down and her face covered as Methos had quickly instructed her a moment ago through his implant.

When the rest of SG-1 had gathered together, Methos took his pack and opened it. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal two dozen steel-barbed arrow tips. The old man's eyes lit up as he saw them. "These are of my own crafting, It took great care and much patience to make them."

"You have great skill, it is a shame for you to leave your camp and wander the plains in search of your fortune. I will give you two horses and three pigs for your arrowheads." The man said, beginning to barter.

Methos frowned, "You seek to beggar me, I cannot take anything less than twelve horses and six pigs for these priceless arrowheads." He pulled one of the arrowheads from the box. "These will pierce the toughest hide and the strongest armor. To take so little for them, my King would take my head..."

"I am the King of my camp, the Shavadai. You insult me with your demand, I could never part with so much bounty for such rusty arrowheads. I offer five horses and four pigs." the old man scoffed.

Methos and Duncan exchanged looks, "I will lose my head if I were to accept such an offer. I ask for eight horses and five pigs, unless you have something else of value to trade."

The old man mulled it over and exchanged glances with the boy and his warriors. "I offer six horses and four pigs. If you have more to offer, will continue this discussion at my camp."

"Done and done. I thank you for your honorable trade and I look forward to further exchanges." Methos replied smiling and looking happy. The rest of SG-1 took their que and smiled as well, though no one could see Sam smiling.

The elderly man said, "I am Moughal, leader of the Shavadai, come, join me at my camp."

As if this was a signal the warriors all relaxed and Abu smiled widely. "Have you come from as far as the Sea of Ogada?"

Methos responded, "Even further, it would take many moons for you to find our camp."

Abu looked suitably impressed and then looked back at Carter, "Is that a woman? Why is she dressed as you are and carrying your strange weapons?" he asked looking nervous.

Methos nodded, "She is my woman. She cooks and cleans for us as we travel and knows her place."

Samantha let out an indignant sniff as she walked.

Abu noticed and said, "You should beat her, she doesn't seem to know her place as well as you think."

Methos nodded sagely, "You may be right. He sent via his implant, "Look scared at the thought and cower back a little. I don't want to spook these people, not after such a good beginning."

Sam reluctantly complied and cowered back, "Please, don't beat me!"

Jack and Daniel looked startled by her reaction, but said nothing. This was Adam's show at the moment. Daniel was bursting with questions and decided to access what he could about the Mongols on his implant. When he'd found what he was looking for, he nearly stopped dead in his tracks and thanked God that Methos was with them. If Sam had shown her face, she would have been dead on sight according to the reading.

SG-1 and the Shavadai warriors crested a hill to find a camp in disarray and chaos. Fires were burning uncontrolled and they could see several bodies scattered among the tents.

Upon seeing the camp, Moughal went mad with anger and grief. He rounded on Methos and the rest of SG-1 and yelled at them. "Did your people do this!? I will hunt them down like vermin and kill them all!"

Methos kept his hands up an open as he replied to the distraught leader, "It wasn't us. Our people are not craven cowards that attack the innocent as the dogs who did this have done. Let us help you find these animals and I promise you, you will be forever protected from the likes of this carnage again!"

It was all Methos could do not to cry at the sight before him, memories of doing this very sort of thing came unbidden and the tears were barely held in check.

Moughal saw this in Methos' eyes and his heart went out to the Immortal, despite his doubts. He took a ragged breath and said, "Very well, I will allow you to help, but know this. If you and your people had any part in this slaughter, you will pay with your lives!"

Methos nodded soberly and wiped at his eyes. "You have my word, we did not do this. Please let us help your people. Daniel and Samantha are skilled healers as am I."

The old man gazed for a moment at Sam, "You did well to have her cover her face, though I can see she is not accustomed to the practice. You are also fortunate to have found me and not Turghan, the leader of the nearest other tribe. He and his lieutenants control twenty-two tribes, he is the one who is most likely to have attack me. I would not bow to him when he came to us last spring. Now, he has taken his revenge for that slight and I do not have enough warriors to defend my tribe against so many. You may help us."

Methos absorbed this as they moved down the hill towards the camp. As soon as he had the go ahead, Methos gestured with hand signals for the rest of SG-1 to double time it. He broke into a run towards the nearest fallen body.

All told, the Shavadai lost seven warriors and most of the women and children. The remaining tribesmen were either too old or too young or had simply been able to hide in time during the attack.

To Methos, it was a messy and unimaginative screwup for so many survivors to still be standing. He and Daniel had stabilized two warriors and Duncan was now watching over them so that Methos and Daniel could rest. Sam and Jack had gathered the other survivors and tended to their wounds as best as they could.

Moughal and Abu were sitting at a fire, looking sadly at the now covered body of Abu's mother. It was obvious that the woman had fought to the last as hard as she could before falling, pierced by no less than five arrows. Their grief was a palpable entity that filled the camp around them.

After a few minutes of rest Methos approached the leader and his son and spoke quietly. "She was as brave as any warrior and twice as strong of will."

Moughal let out a grieving sigh and replied, "Your kind words are not lost on me and my son, I thank you."

"Moughal, I must ask you. How far is it to Turghan's camp. I feel that we must move swiftly if we are to rescue your people that he and his dogs took." Methos said in a deadly serious voice.

"It is a full day's ride from here. We will leave within the hour. I will see to it that you are given proper mounts." Moughal said, getting up. He took one last look at his dead wife and let out a cry of grief. Then, he turned and walked away towards the horse picket.

**

* * *

**

**Turghan's Camp, the next day...**

SG-1 and the Shavadai warriors topped a hill and looked down towards a wooded area. Methos spotted several watch towers in the treeline and barked a warning. The riders turned back and hid behind the rise.

"We need a solid plan if we're going to do this correctly. Sam what does your scanner say?" Methos asked as he looked back in the direction to the treeline.

Sam pulled the scanner from her pack and read the screen. "There are two guards in each tower along the treeline, I count four towers at the treeline and six more guards in trees along the path to the village Turghan's built. The village is just out of range of the scanner."

Moughal and Abu watched as Sam waved the magic box towards their enemies and felt not a little awe. "How can your magic box know so much?" Moughal asked when he found his voice.

Methos turned to Moughal and smiled. "It has many powers. I cannot tell you the secrets of how it works, only that it does not lie."

Moughal sighed, "Well then, let us take these guards quickly, we may have already been spotted when you first saw them."

Methos nodded. "Let my friends Duncan and Jack do this task, our weapons can strike even from here if we could see our enemy."

Abu looked doubtful. "So far? It is at least a two minute ride to the treeline from here."

Jack smiled as he set the scope and silencer on his M4. "You think that's far, we have weapons that can shoot a bullet almost half a league." (A mile and a half.)

Abu and Moughal looked at the machine gun in Jack's hands. "I would give half of my tribe for such a weapon." Moughal said, and it was clear that he meant it.

Jack and Duncan slowly crawled to the top of the hill and looked through their scopes at the nearest tower. They saw both guards clearly. Duncan switched on a range finder and read off the distance. "Six hundred yards, it's a tough shot in this crosswind."

"I've done farther, give me a read on wind speed." Jack replied as he adjusted the scope.

"Seven clicks, gusts of twelve, out of the west." Duncan replied after using an air speed indicator.

"Good, the wind might actually help the shot along." Jack made a final adjustment to his scope. "I'll take the one on the left first. The one on the right isn't looking at him." He took a breath, let out half of it and squeezed the trigger.

A puff of red was the only thing that showed before the guard fell backwards out of the tower. The other guard turned at the sound of the first guard's body hitting the ground below. A second shot took him out as he looked down at the other guard. He too toppled out of the tower.

In the next tower over, the two guards there turned to look towards the sound of the first two guards hitting the leaves on the ground below. As one raised his hand to reach for what looked like a bell or some sort of other noise making alarm, he was killed with a shot through his heart. The other guard quickly followed him into the next life.

The last tower to the south looked calm and normal. They hadn't seen the next tower over's guards being taken out.

The north tower was another matter. Having to choose between the two towers and given the distance of the north tower, O'Neill had opted for the nearer tower over and was unable to stop what happened next. The north tower began to sound the alarm.

Fortunately for him, it was a short-lived warning as two Shavadai warriors sprang up and fired their bows at close range at the north tower guards. The alarm went instantly silent and the south tower hadn't reacted yet.

Jack took a bead on the south tower and fired again, then less than two seconds later fired once more. The two guards were felled too quickly for the Shavadai to follow. Moughal was suitably impressed needless to say.

"I must have one of these weapons. What will you take for them?" Moughal asked.

"I'm sorry, we can't give you any of these weapons. It takes many years and much practice to be a good shot with one and they are very hard for us to make." Methos lied. "We mus move on now, are you ready?"

Moughal didn't look happy, but he smiled nonetheless and nodded. "Yes, let us go and challenge Turghan. I have the right, as leader of my tribe."

"I too am a leader Moughal. I have lead my tribe for many years, but was separated from my tribe. Now I search for it, this is my true purpose for being here with you now." Methos continued. "Let me make the challenge Moughal, I am still young and spry."

"I am not as old as I might appear, but I am getting to that age when wisdom grows where my temper once lived. You may make the challenge, in my name." Moughal said after staring at Methos for long seconds.

Methos bowed and smiled, "I will bear your honor with pride. This I also swear, the Shavadai are as brothers to my people. I will send a messenger when I find my tribe once more and he will teach you new ways. Ones that will bring us closer as brothers should be."

Abu and Moughal smiled. Abu spoke, "Father, I ask permission to trade for Nya once more. She is the one I wish for my first wife."

"It is not the time for this. If Adam defeats Turghan, he will control the tribe. He will be the man you must trade with when that happens." Moughal said. "I will speak no more of this."

Abu looked crestfallen, but he finally nodded. "Yes father."

"I must lead the party. If an outsider approaches, Turghan will kill them and ask questions later." Moughal said as he mounted his horse.

Methos nodded. "Of course. It is your right." He looked at the rest of SG-1 and gestured for them to mount up as well. "Let's get this done."

Jack and Duncan nodded while Sam and Daniel just took everything in. They were feeling way out of their league at the moment.

Together, SG-1 and the Shavadai began to ride towards the village. The guards in the trees did nothing to stop them since they had to be allowed this far by the tower guards without an alarm. As they arrived, warriors surrounded them and made it clear that the group wasn't going to leave without their leader telling them they could leave.

A dirty and grossly dressed man came out of a tent and stepped up to Moughal, "You are foolish to come here old man. I will take your head as a trophy."

The warriors around the party all began laughing.

Moughal smiled at this and said, "First, you must find an axe strong enough to take it."

The warriors grew silent for a moment, then Turghan laughed. Following his lead, the warriors laughed too.

"You have violated the law. Attacking my camp breaks our treaty. I challenge you to single combat, Turghan of the Tugai."

"I have broken nothing. Now, you die!" Turghan gestured towards his warriors.

As they raised their weapons, Moughal shouted, "In the song of Arkhan-Tyr, it is said, the spirits will strengthen the hand of the just. Turghan has unjustly attacked my people. Kill us, and you violate the old laws!"

Turghan spoke, "Hold! I will not fight a cripple. Only a chief may fight in this contest of wills, so unless another chieftain steps forward. You will die by default."

"I challenge you." Methos said stepping up to Turghan. "I am a chieftain among my people. If you doubt my word, let us decide it in battle."

Turghan looked around, his warriors were watching for what he would do next. To violate the old laws might mean that he'd have to fight some of them for his supremacy among the tribes. A task he would rather avoid considering how many moons it had taken for him to unite this many clans. "I will abide by the will of the spirits. Let them decide this thing justly."

Three warriors stepped forward and began to outfit Turghan for battle. Methos did the same with borrowed gear from Moughal. He drew his sword and stepped into a cleared area to await Turghan.

Turghan saw the sword and gestured to a warrior for him to bring his out of his tent. A moment later he too was armed appropriately, then the fight was on.

Methos began by letting Turghan test his defenses, never attacking, only defending as needed to fend of any lethal blows. He could still die after all, just not permanently.

Turghan began getting agitated by his opponent's clear disdain for his sword skills. He feinted then made a thrust at Methos' torso, hoping for a killing blow. Instead, Methos parried the thrust and nicked Turghan's face for his trouble. Turghan became enraged and began trading blows with Methos as if he were chopping wood, trying brute force where skill had abandoned him.

Methos sighed to himself as the warrior chieftain lost control and decided enough was enough after the third such chop. He sidestepped the next blow and swung his sword down, severing Turghan's head from his shoulders as he lost his balance.

Turghan's warriors had been cheering their leader on and were caught off guard by the killing blow. A few made as if to kill Methos for his trouble, but others quickly quelled this and dragged Turghan's supporters away. A single warrior stepped up to Methos as he cleaned his blade on Turghan's body. "You are now free to go. The Shavadai that we captured will be returned. What else will satisfy your justice?"

Methos glanced at Abu and saw him gazing with lovesick eyes at a girl that was being comforted by her mother. "Who is the girl?"

The warrior followed his gaze and said, "That is Nya, she is the daughter of Turghan. She now has no protector, nor does any of Turghan's women and children."

Methos sighed, "Then I ask that Moughal be allowed to take them as payment for his people killed in the skirmish. It is a just payment."

The warrior nodded. "You may have them. What of Turghan's belongings? Will you take those as well?"

Methos thought about it for a moment, What would he do with what was probably a vast amount of wealth by these people's standards. He had more than enough at home. Why add to it? "I say, let Moughal decide as part of his personal justice in this matter. He was the wronged party."

The warrior nodded. "It shall be done. You are wise. It is a shame you are not of my clan." With that remark the warrior turned and began sorting out the mess of Turghan's death. It was clear to Methos that he'd just spoken to the next leader of these clans.

Moughal and Abu came up to Methos as he sheathed his weapon and turned to face them. "I thank you, you have done my people a great service. Come let us return to my camp."

It took a few hours before they could leave, but soon SG-1 and Moughal's people were on the trek home.

When they arrived the next day. Moughal decided to hold a banquet in honor of Methos and his friends. It took an additional day to prepare and it was the best Methos had ever experienced among the people of the steppes.

Abu and Nya were together, though Nya was still sad from her father's loss. No matter how brutal her father had been, she still loved him.

Finally, the day came for SG-1 to depart. Moughal and Abu were there to see them off. As SG-1 was moving away. Moughal shouted. "Let all Shavadai be free!"

Every woman unveiled themselves and clapped. Abu kissed Nya and she looked happy again.

Methos grinned and waved as SG-1 walked back towards the Stargate, half a day's walk away.

"You know, I think I'd like to visit here again someday." Daniel remarked.

"Perhaps we will, Danny Boy." Jack said looking at Methos as he spoke. "We just won't be starting any wars next time when we do."

"Don't second guess me Jack, I acted as any warrior of the steppes would have nine hundred years ago. In fact, I was far more polite than I might have been. We'll find more places like this as we use the Stargate. I know we will, so get used it." Methos replied.

SG-1 mulled this over in their heads as they walked.

It was a sobering thought.

**Next: Chapter Two: Broca Divide**

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: The Nox

**Author's notes:** I'm entering some of my timeline notes here so fans can understand certain aspects of the storyline I'm using. Of course, this entire series is at times extremely AU, so don't be surprised if things seem a bit strange at first. Now one with the timeline notes: **Broca Divide** occurred, but the Immortals were unaffected. They helped to find the cure more quickly. **The First Commandment** didn't take place. Hansen never met Sam and never joined the SGC in the Origins universe. During **Cold Lazarus**, Methos and Duncan were in Seacouver. **The Nox **episode was a key introduction of a powerful yet peaceful race, so I decided I'd write up a chapter on how I think Methos would have played it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Nox**

**SGC Briefing Room**

SG-1 and General Hammond sat around the table reading reports from other SG units and discussing strategies as to where to go to next. The Secretary of State, James Swift, was also present.

"I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed in the SGC's performance so far. You have yet to bring back anything that we can really use to fight the Goa'uld on these planetary expeditions. At best, you've given us a bit of Intel." Secretary Swift complained. "We'd be better off if we used the funds this program requires to build ships of our own using the Immortal's designs as a template."

"I'm sorry Mr. Secretary, but I disagree. We've gained valuable insight into many cultures that are now dead on this planet. Out there, many of those dead cultures are thriving. Think of what we could learn about or own past with the studies we've put into motion so far." Daniel said, looking miffed.

"I understand your reasoning Dr. Jackson, I'm just not sure that the Stargate Program's budget can sustain such an endeavor without some kind of physical payoff at the end of the line. Do you realize how much it costs just turn the lights on down here?" Swift replied.

Methos and Duncan exchanged glances and then Methos spoke up. "Look, if this is about money, I can arrange to funnel enough cash into the program to offset anyone's misgivings regarding it. Let's say, half the yearly budget to start?"

Swift perked up, "That would go a long way towards smoothing any ruffled feathers, but we still want to see tangible results from the program that are independent of the Immortal's efforts. You can't expect us to be dependent on you for our technology forever."

Methos nodded, "You make a valid point. I'll tell you what, once we get enough protection for Earth truly up and running to really do the job, the Immortals will pass the keys to the lot over to the mortals of Earth. That is, under the condition that full disclosure takes place, of course."

Swift frowned at the thought of disclosure. The President and the Joint Chiefs had kicked the idea around for over a week after the program had been restarted, but after careful consideration they'd decided to keep the program a secret. "We're not ready for that yet of course, but the idea is being looked at. A plan is being drawn up and will be revised every three months as the program progresses. We do want to have a good spin on it if that is at all possible you understand."

Hammond spoke up, "I think we'd all like to see as little chaos as possible once the word gets out, but that's a decision that's thankfully above my pay grade. Does anyone have a possible destination we could use to gain something useful?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "There are technologies that even the Goa'uld seek. On an unpopulated world there is a creature that possesses the ability to make itself invisible."

"Invisible, as in stealth? We have the cloaking technology from the Immortals, what value could we gain from going after this creature?" Swift asked.

"We can't create a cloaking field small enough for a single person, at least not yet. If I had a sample to study, I could perhaps create such a field." Methos stated.

"Think of the applications of such a technology. A covert strike team's wet dream come true is what that would be." O'Neill said, speaking from experience.

Swift looked thoughtfully at Teal'c and Methos. After a moment of silence, he began with, "Okay, I'll bite. Where is this world? Do you have the gate address Teal'c?"

"Indeed, I do." Teal'c replied.

"Sounds like a mission to me." O'Neill quipped.

Hammond said, "SG-1, you have a go."

* * *

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate and immediately spotted movement above the trees.

Teal'c pointed at the flying creature and said, "There is one of the beasts we seek."

Methos nodded and took aim with a Zat. As he did so, the creature disappeared, before he could shoot. "Now that's interesting. Carter, can you get a reading on it with your scanner?"

Sam pulled the Alteran device from a front pocket and scanned the area where the thing had vanished. "No, I'm not reading it. In fact I'm not reading anything at all in that direction."

Methos frowned. In plain view were several animals, birds, and something resembling a squirrel. "You can't getting anything?"

Sam adjusted the range and focused the scanner towards one of the Squirrel-like animals. "I'm getting them now, but I had to boost the gain by fifty percent. I don't read the flying creature though. It may have flown out of range."

O'Neill sighed, "Okay, this is going to take a while, let's unpack the FRED and set up a camp by the Stargate."

Daniel turned around and gasped. "Um, Jack. Where'd the Stargate go?"

"What do you mean, it's right... there." O'Neill sputtered out the last word as he too saw that the gate was missing.

Methos whirled and began looking around. "Okay, it's clear that there's more to this place than invisible flying creatures, unless one of them is perched on the Stargate and the field it emits is quite large. I doubt that's the case though, someone is hiding it from us, the creatures too most likely."

Sam pointed the Alteran scanner towards where the Stargate should be and frowned when she didn't detect it. She set the scanner at maximum and close range to get the most out of it and was rewarded with a feint sensor echo. "I've got it, it's still right where it should be, but I can't make sense of these readings. Can you have a look Adam?"

Methos stepped over to Sam and looked at the display. "The Stargate's been shifted out of phase, we could walk right through it and never know without this scanner. It's a good thing you bring it along on our trips. We'd have never found it otherwise." He gestured to Duncan. "MacLeod, you're standing in the same spot the FRED occupies. Come this way a couple of meters please."

Duncan looked around and nervously complied. "You scare me sometimes Adam." Duncan said, using Methos' official name rather than calling him Methos. It had taken him a while to get used to doing that, but it was necessary as far as some SGC personnel were concerned. Methos had laughed at Duncan the first time he'd slipped and later beat him soundly in a practice duel. This wasn't the same Old Man as before he recovered his lost memories. It amazed Duncan how much Methos had improved in his swordplay, and now he rarely won a match, whereas it had been the other way around in the old days.

Teal'c scouted the surrounding treeline and returned to the group, "There are signs of Jaffa that are still fresh. We are not alone here."

SG-1 became more alert. O'Neill decided to set up a defensible position.

Methos took Sam's scanner and walked up to the out of phase Stargate to get some better readings. He shifted the scanner through various bandwidths, trying to see exactly how far out of phase it was. After a few minutes, he decided it was far enough out of phase that a wormhole wouldn't be able to make a connection. There would be no help from the SGC, they were completely cut off.

* * *

SG-1 hunkered down and discussed their options.

"We're cut off from home, with limited supplies. There is a Jaffa presence to worry about as well. That about sums it up, am I right?" O'Neill said looking peeved.

"Sounds about right to me. We can probably find food and water in the forest, but it might be a time consuming task. With the Jaffa out there... that's not a good place to be right now." Daniel said.

"There's also the matter of who or what hid the Stargate and the flying creature. Someone else is also out there and they're not overly friendly in my book for hiding the FRED with most of our supplies." the Highlander commented.

Methos agreed. "Anyone who'd hide our supplies isn't being very nice about things."

Sam stood up and pointed, "Um, guys... the FRED's back."

Sure enough, the FRED was sitting behind them when they turned to look.

"Well, that just established something, we're not alone at the moment. Whoever's there, please reveal yourself. We mean you and yours no harm." Methos said to the open air.

A moment passed and nothing happened, then with a subtle flash all of SG-1's weapons disappeared.

O'Neill looked extremely peeved, but Methos gestured for silence. "Stay calm Jack, I would have done the same." Methos gestured again, and everyone sat down on the ground. O'Neill and Teal'c looked around as they did so, Jack looked nervous.

Another slight flash occurred and then a group of four individuals appeared in its wake, an old man, a woman, a small boy and a man. The eldest looking man spoke, "I am Ohper, this is Lya, the boy is Nefreyu and the man is Anteaus. We are the Nox."

Methos' started at the name and this was noticed by the Nox. Lya spoke up, "You have heard of us, I can see it in your eyes."

Methos nodded, "Yes, long ago, my father spoke of an alliance of races, your people were a part of it, along with the Asgard, the Furlings and the Alterans..."

Ohper noticed the reference to the Alterans, "They were the Ancients, even to us. That you know their true name speaks of knowledge only they possessed. Who are you to have this knowledge?"

"I am Methos, a child of the Ancients." Methos replied.

Ohper nodded sagely, "It is as I suspected. I saw you use the Ancient's scanner, you used it as if you had possessed it all of your life. There is also something about you that I'm not sure I can understand, as well as this one." he pointed towards MacLeod. "You and he are different than the others, yet the same as well, this puzzles me. How is this possible?"

Methos and Duncan stared at Ohper and the other Nox. They could detect the Quickenings within them, but didn't know what they were.

"Duncan MacLeod and I are of an off-shoot race from our companions. We call ourselves Immortals." Methos replied.

Anteaus spoke, "Immortal? This is not normal, all things must die in the cycle of life, even the Ancients died. How are you so different?"

"The Ancients created us to fight a dark and terrible race called the Wraith. We lost that war and the remaining Ancients and Immortals fled to Earth, the homeworld of the Ancients. We found the Earth under attack by a race called the Goa'uld and the Immortals were tasked to defend it as well, but that too failed for a long time. I was unable to fend off their advances with so few warriors remaining and then one Ancient took acceptance to my pleas for help and banished me from his sight. I lost my memories and the Goa'uld controlled Earth for a long time after that." Methos said as he remembered the past.

"You speak as one who has seen much, how old are you? How do you mark time?" Ohper asked.

Daniel spoke up, "Well, to answer your second question we measure time by seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years. One day is a single revolution of our planet, one year is a single revolution of our planet around our sun."

"What that means to me is I'm around fourteen thousand years old, to answer your first question Ohper." Methos said.

The Nox took this in without any outward reaction, but the mood of the clearing had clearly shifted. After a long moment of silence, Anteaus said, "You are not natural, just as the Asgard are no longer natural. This is, in part, why we broke off ties with them, as far as the Ancients are concerned, they were nearly immortal themselves, living for as long as they wished it seemed, but they all but vanished. That is why the alliance fell apart. The Furlings moved on to parts unknown to us and no one has heard from them in over ten thousand of your years."

"We are natural Anteaus. We are the natural evolution of our companions, the Ancients just accelerated this in a select few of us and now, a few are born quite naturally on Earth every year. It is a part of the human's genetic makeup. Look at Duncan here, he was a naturally born human until his first death."

Ohper stared at Duncan and made the Highlander nervous. It was as if the Nox was staring into his very soul. After another long moment of silence, Ohper said, "What he says is true. I can see the differences in his genetic code and it is clear that he would otherwise be human, but for the amount of life force within him. He and the other, Methos, shine like beacons with it."

The other Nox nodded in response to this. Lya said, "Then they are natural after all, but it seems strange for nature to create beings such as these, from our experience, all things die. Can you not do this as well?"

Duncan nodded, "Yes, but it can only happen in violence. Cut off our heads and we will die, releasing our Quickening, our life force as you call it. This energy then enters the nearest Immortal and blends with them, transferring the knowledge of the fallen."

"We are a possibility made manifest by the Ancients. As I said, the Ancients made us, but humans will eventually evolve with this trait and others." Methos added.

"I believe I see. It is unfortunate that were created. Our way is the way of nature. We will not kill or fight for any reason. We have had no need to in our entire existence." Anteaus said.

"Certain animals kill by nature, either for food or to protect their territory and young. How are you any different?" asked Teal'c, looking curious.

"We have evolved beyond the need to kill. The forests of this world provide more than enough to sustain us. We harvest what we need from the trees and the plants. We need no more." Lya said.

A horn sounded to the west of their position.

"Jaffa are here, they hunt for the creature you protect with your power. If they find us, they will try to capture us." Teal'c stated.

"They will not see us here unless we wish it." Anteaus said, looking sad. "Violence is not good, it poisons the mind and wounds the soul. You and your companions must return through the doorway. We will then wait for these Jaffa to do the same." He said addressing Methos.

Ohper came forward and gave Methos a stone. On it were intricate carvings that were lit up until he passed the stone over, then they faded. "When you wish to return, hold this stone and speak my name. I will hear you and if it is safe, the stone will glow as it did when I held it."

Methos took the stone and put it into one of his vest pockets for study later. "Thank you, Ohper. I hope to one day rebuild the old alliance or create a new one. I will call upon you when we are ready for such an alliance."

"'The very young do not always do as they are told.' This is true of your companions, but I think we may welcome such a meeting with your people, once you've shed your tendency for violence." Ohper said smiling.

O'Neill, Sam and Daniel looked a bit put off by the comment, but they said nothing.

Teal'c simply nodded and bowed when Ohper looked at him. He knew good advice when he heard it. "We must be going, the Jaffa hunting party will be here soon."

"Teal'c, who would be leading this kind of a hunt, the First Prime?" asked O'Neill.

"No, not even a First Prime would be allowed to hunt for such a valuable thing. Only a Goa'uld would lead such a hunt."

"And as far as you know, only Apophis knows about this creature, right?" O'Neill continued.

Teal'c realized what Jack was saying. "You believe Apophis is here as well O'Neill, you think we should hunt him down."

"The thought did just cross my mind." O'Neill confirmed.

"You will not do violence here. We have sent your weapons through the doorway, along with the strange conveyance you sent through before you. You have nothing left to fight with." Lya said, looking alarmed at their words.

"Listen, this Goa'uld is evil, I mean really, really evil. He'd kill you for your secrets and laugh while he was doing it." O'Neill shot back. "You won't stand a chance if you don't fight."

"He cannot harm what he cannot see. We will be safe from anything he might do." Anteaus replied, looking annoyed now.

"Apophis will eventually come to this world with ships and destroy the surface if he cannot obtain what he is after. Nothing will be safe from his wrath." Teal'c said with some conviction. He remembered doing just that with one world that had refused to worship Apophis as their god.

"You do not have all of the facts. Let me show you why there is nothing to worry about." Ohper said. He waved his hand in the air towards the east and a floating city became visible. It was larger than any ship anyone there had ever seen. Even larger than Atlantis as far as Methos could tell. They watched as flocks of flying creatures flew hither and yonder among the city buildings that looked more like trees than buildings. It was a truly amazing sight.

"Woah! Um Sir, I think they're going to be just fine without us starting a fight on their planet. Don't you agree?" Carter said as she stared at the city. She was eager for a better look at it, to see why it floated in particular.

"Uh, I guess so Carter. What do you think Danny?" Jack mumbled.

Daniel was too speechless to reply, so awestruck was he by the view.

Ohper gestured again and the city disappeared. A flash behind them signaled that the Stargate was open. "Go now, do not return unless we call for you or Methos asks for me. Farewell." Another flash, and the Nox were gone.

Sam activated her implant and sent the iris code. A confirmation signal was sent back to her, "The Iris is open. We should get going."

O'Neill took a long look at the forest before he finally nodded and began walking towards the gate. "Let's go home people."

SG-1 formed up and followed Sam and Jack through the event horizon.

* * *

**Next: Chapter Three: Brief Candle**


	4. Chapter Three: Brief Candle

**Chapter Three: Brief Candle**

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate and onto the world designated P3X-8596.

O'Neill pointed at a statue that was facing away from the Stargate holding a lightning bolt and riding in some kind of chariot, "Anyone you know Adam, Daniel?"

Methos studied the statue a moment, "I've seen this before, but I can't place the name. Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged and said, "No clue here, I can't see any reference in the implant's library except for Odin, and this guy isn't anything like him."

O'Neill was about to say something when they all heard a woman cry out in pain. He gestured for the rest of SG-1 to fan out and get ready for anything, then began searching the pillared room for the woman.

A few seconds later they found her and a man behind a pillar. The man was holding the woman's hand and it was clear that the girl was in labor. She cried out in fear when she saw SG-1.

"Woah, we, we're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Daniel stammered out.

The man spoke, "You are not Pelops."

"No, we're travelers, we're friendly too. Do you need help?" Methos answered.

"Husband please, the child comes!" the girl cried.

The man looked fearfully at SG-1, "Please, the midwife is gone and I do not know the birthing mysteries, will you help us?"

Methos stepped forward and smiled reassuringly, "I know the mysteries, I will help her. What are your names?" he asked as went down on his knees and began to check the girl's progress.

"I am Alekos and this is my wife Thetys." Alekos responded.

"Alekos, my name is Adam. I'm going to need plenty of room to work would you go with my friends here? You can trust that Thetys is in good hands. I've delivered many children in my lifetime." Methos said. He turned to the others. "Sam, Daniel, please stay. I may need your assistance and I think it will calm the girl if you stay Sam."

Carter nodded and took Alekos' place, holding the girl's hand and helping Methos time the contractions. Daniel hovered in the background acting as a nurse when Methos asked for something from their packs.

Meanwhile, Duncan, Teal'c and O'Neill gathered around the DHD and waited with Alekos. After several minutes of hearing Thetys moaning and grunting from the labor, they heard a baby's cries.

Alekos leaped to his feet and rushed towards the sound, the rest of them followed and found Methos toweling down the baby and swaddling it up.

"Congratulations Alekos, it's a boy." Methos said as he held the child up to his father. Alekos gingerly took the child and then looked at Thetys. "He's beautiful, we shall name him Adam in honor of the stranger who birthed him."

"I'm honored. Thank you Alekos, may your son grow strong and bring you honor." Methos replied in a half amused voice. Thetys sat up and then stood up, causing Carter to show a little panic. "Shouldn't you rest for a while? You shouldn't be walking around yet."

Thetys smiled and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Alekos, look at his right arm!"

Alekos pulled the swaddling back to see the arm in question. It revealed a birthmark in the shape of a triangle. "A tri-point! It will bring him luck and joy."

"Would you like to come to our village, we offer you our hospitality." Thetys said looking eager to please her new friends.

Daniel asked, "What are your people called?"

"We are the Chosen." Alekos replied proudly.

"Where do the gods reside?" asked Teal'c, looking troubled.

Methos noticed this, but said nothing.

"Doesn't everyone know this?" asked Alekos, laughing with his wife.

"The live in the sky, of course!" Thetys said, laughing as if at a good joke.

Sam frowned to herself as she watched Thetys' body language. _If I'd just given birth, I doubt I'd be laughing like she is. _She pulled her scanner out and studied the display after running it behind the three Chosen. "Adam, come have a look at this."

Methos started as if he'd been daydreaming and walked over to Sam. He looked at the display as well and frowned at what he saw. "Are you sure this is accurate?" he asked out of habit. Sam had mastered the scanner weeks ago.

"Yes, I'm sure. What do you make of these readings?" Sam replied. rolling her eyes.

"If I'm reading this correctly, these people are loaded with nanites, and even more puzzling is the age indicator of the Chosen. This can't be right." Methos turned to the Chosen and asked, "Alekos, Thetys, how old are you?"

Alekos and Thetys exchanged glances, looking confused. Alekos answered, "I am twenty-two. Thetys is twenty-one."

Methos looked at Sam in shock. "Sam, these readings. Look at them."

Sam complied and frowned, "What's the problem? The ages given look right."

Methos sighed, "Look at the scale, it's not in years, it's in days!"

Sam looked perplexedly at the readings again, then gasped as what he'd said sank in. "Oh my God."

O'Neill was also frowning now. "Let me get this straight, you and Thetys are twenty-two and twenty-one DAYS old?"

Alekos and Thetys were troubled, "Yes, unto every man, the creator gives one hundred blissful days. It is a sin not to celebrate each and every one." Alekos responded.

Duncan and Daniel let out a gasp as well, while Teal'c looked a little green at the discovery.

Teal'c spoke up, "The Chosen of Pelops, O'Neill, these people are part of some experiment that this Pelops must have been running. They have no idea about what they are."

Methos began circling the room, "There must be something here, something that holds the answers to this problem."

O'Neill said, "Fan out, look for anything that might be a clue."

Alekos and Thetys looked frightened. Sam smiled reassuringly at them and sad, "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

This did little to alleviate their fears, "What is it that has alarmed you so? Will you not come with us to the village?" Alekos asked.

"We're not positive about anything yet, but it looks like your god, Pelops, did something bad to your people. We want to fix that." Sam replied, hoping that it wouldn't cause them to panic.

She failed. "Come Thetys, let us go to the village and tell the others what we've seen here. Bring the boy." Alekos said, a determined look on his face. Before anyone could really stop them, the two Chosen were running out of the building, their baby clutched tightly to Thetys' breast.

"Colonel, we might be having trouble soon!" Sam called out as he searched the outer wall.

O'Neill turned back and sighed when he saw that the Chosen were gone, "Let me guess, they took off on us. That's just great. Keep up the good work Carter!" He turned back and continued to examine the wall.

Teal'c and Daniel were examining the statue when Daniel noticed a line of script. "Here, look at this, what do you make of that?"

Teal'c bent down to have a better look, "It appears to be an obscure Goa'uld dialect."

"It looks like linear A script to me. Can you decipher it?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c nodded, "The symbols are a sequence, a combination, I believe you would call it."

"That's great Teal'c, what's the combination?" Daniel said looking pleased.

Teal'c didn't reply, instead he began pressing the symbols in a certain order, after a moment, a drawer popped out. Inside was a tablet and a stone. Teal'c picked them up and examined the tablet intently.

"Can you read it?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c gave a slow nod, "I believe I can, but it is a difficult language with many nuances meaning different things from line to line."

Daniel sighed, "Great, of all the things to use, this Goa'uld had to be cryptic about it.. Daniel yelled to the others. "Guys! I think we've got something over here."

The rest of SG-1 broke off their search and joined Daniel and Teal'c at the statue.

Methos spoke up first, "What have you there Teal'c?"

Teal'c stopped reading to answer, "It appears to be a record of Pelops' experiment here. I am having some difficulty translating the text. Pelops used a very archaic dialect when he wrote down his findings."

Methos looked at the writing for a moment and sighed, he could only read one in ten words and he was unsure of that. "You keep reading, you seem to have the knack for this language, let me know what you find."

Teal'c nodded solemnly and went back to reading.

O'Neill said, "So this Pelops was one sick sonofabitch wasn't he."

Methos smiled sadly, "Yes he was. My figures say that these people are living a life that's about one two hundred fiftieth of normal. They're born, live and die a full range of life in one hundred days. It's enough to make me swear a blood oath. If this Pelops is still out there, I will kill him, very, very slowly..."

O'Neill almost grinned, "I think I can relate to that."

Methos frowned, "No, I don't think you can. Don't you understand what's happened here? I've lived long enough to have seen some pretty sick things in my life, but this... this makes me want to vomit. They've been so robbed, these Chosen, and to top it off, they think of Pelops as their divine protector and provider. It's monstrous Jack, truly monstrous."

O'Neill scowled. He did get it, at least he thought he did, but Methos was obviously stung by what Pelops had done. It was truly eating at him like a cancer. "Let's concentrate on making these people better. We'll find Pelops later."

Teal'c looked up, and called for Methos, "I believe I have found the information we require. There is a device within the statue that emits two different frequencies. The first activates the nanites and makes the Chosen fall asleep. The second turns the nanites off."

"That's good news Teal'c, nice job." O'Neill said as he listened.

Methos grinned, "Yes it is. With those frequencies we can control the nanites. Can you shut down the device altogether?"

"I believe so, but what effect this will have is unknown. Pelops did not put anything about it in his notes." Teal'c replied.

"Go ahead and do it. If we're lucky, we can get this done and be gone before the Chosen show up." O'Neill said.

Just at that moment, SG-1 could hear the sounds of a large group of people coming towards the temple. "Um, I don't think we'll get the chance guys." Sam called out from the entrance. "Here they come."

"Okay, get ready, but don't do anything to provoke them, they might just want to talk." O'Neill ordered.

SG-1 set themselves up around the statue and waited for the Chosen to appear. They didn't have to wait long as a crowd of people filed into the temple and began to array themselves in front of the statue. The Chosen didn't look ready to fight, just confused and scared. They began to pray to Pelops for guidance.

"Stop! You mustn't pray to this monster!" Methos yelled, as he stepped out and in front of the statue, pointing at it as he spoke.

"Who are you? How do you know what you say?" asked one man.

"I am Adam. I know who Pelops is because he left a tablet explaining his purpose for bringing you here." Methos said.

"Pelops brought us here to care for us and to love us as his Chosen." the man said.

"No, Pelops brought you here to be slaves. He wanted you so he could experiment on you and see how humans might evolve. He is a monster!" Methos said, more angry now.

"Pelops thinks of us as slaves?" Alekos cried out. The crowd looked at each other in confusion and fear. "Then I will no longer be one of the Chosen!" Alekos continued.

The crowd gasped as one at this bold statement. Methos stepped up to him and put his hand on Alekos' shoulder. "Good, it is a good thing to stand up for yourself."

Thetys spoke, "I will not be a Chosen either."

The crowd began to voice like sentiments and Methos grinned happily. "My friends, this is a glorious day. Let us go out and enjoy it."

The crowd smiled and began to file out. Methos accompanied them and sent via his implant to Sam, "Get the device shutdown. I think I might stay here for a few days, help these people adjust. We still haven't explained to them that they now may have thousands of days to enjoy."

Sam smiled and relayed his words the the rest of SG-1.

O'Neill grinned, "It must have been the way that one girl was eyeing him when she walked in. I'll bet he comes back a happy man."

Sam scowled at him, but didn't argue. Duncan came over to her and said, "So, things are getting sorted out here rather nicely. Would you care to join me in Seacouver this weekend? I know this great place to eat..."

Sam blushed and smiled. "Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask..."

O'Neill overheard them and smirked. _It's about time..._

* * *

Several days passed without any major incidents, though it was a bit of a shock for the parents of the children. They had thought something was terribly wrong when their kids didn't age a year each night. It had taken Methos a day to reassure them that their children were fine.

Alekos had set out the same day and came back two days later, talking about his wondrous journey to the neighboring valley. He said that the next valley looked even more beautiful than that of the village.

Methos almost doubted him, but instead decided to join him on a return trek. It was just as Alekos had described, and Methos was struck by how wonderful the planet seemed to be. He decided to mark down its coordinates for a later visit by ship, and vowed to himself that he would find a way to protect the people of Argos, as they were now calling themselves.

Six days later, he received a transmission from General Hammond, requesting that he return to the SGC immediately.

He bid his new love, Kynthia goodbye, and promised to return soon, then stepped through the Stargate home.

* * *

**End of Origins Supplement I**

**Coming Soon: Origins: Unholy Alliance**


End file.
